Une rencontre
by Saphira76
Summary: Il est seul et désorienté. La vie semble déjà lui être d'une difficulté insurmontable. Elle lui manque tant. Et ce n'est sûrement pas cette usurpatrice qui la remplacera. Pourtant, une main inattendue lui est offerte pour qu'il puisse continuer à avancer. Saura-t-il la saisir ?
1. Une rencontre

Salut à tous !

Voici ma seconde fiction sur FMA, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira également. N'hésitez pas à ma donner votre avis. ;)

Bonne lecture.

Une rencontre

Comme chaque jour ces temps-ci, une profonde colère grondait en lui. Où qu'il aille, quoi qu'il fasse, il ne se sentait plus à sa place. Que ce soit en cours, chez lui ou dehors, le résultat demeurait le même. Il pouvait percevoir les discours aseptisés de ses professeurs, le regard emplit d'incompréhension de sa mère et les chuchotements inquiets de ses sœurs, pourtant il se bornait à ne rien voir comme-ci tout ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était parfaitement normal et légitime.

_ Ça suffit, Roy. Ça ne peut plus continuer ainsi. Je ne peux plus. » soupira-t-elle comme épuisée.

_ De quoi tu parles ? » répondit le concerné, feignant l'ignorance.

_ Tu le sais très bien. Je parle de tes sautes d'humeurs journalières, de ton agressivité envers les filles...

_ Je n'ai touché aucune d'entre elles ! » s'écria-t-il, outré.

_ Tu l'aurais fait si l'un de nos clients ne t'avais pas retenu hier ! Tu étais prêt à la gifler devant nos clients, tu t'en rends seulement compte ? Pense un peu à la réputation de notre bar ! » s'emporta-t-elle.

_ C'est un bar à putes, quelle genre de réputation tu veux qu'il ait ?

_ Tiens ta langue ! Je ne t'ai pas élevé dans cet état d'esprit...

L'adolescent se releva brusquement de son tabouret et le renversa pour faire face à la femme accoudée au comptoir.

_ Tu ne m'as pas élevé ! Et je ne te dois rien ! » répliqua-t-il, agressif.

_ Roy...

_ Tu n'es personne à mes yeux !

Un silence lourd de reproches et de sous-entendus retomba sur la pièce, planant de longues minutes entre eux. Chris soupira, reprit une forte inspiration avant d'entamer son discours d'un ton implacable.

_ Prends tes affaires. Je veux que tu quittes le Christmas Bar immédiatement.

_ Quoi ? » Il la regarda incrédule.

_ Je ne te laisserai pas t'en prendre à mes filles et à mon business. Comme tu aimes à le dire, je ne suis pas ta mère. Mon rôle de tutrice a ses limites. Je ne peux plus rien pour toi. Va chercher tes affaires.

_ Mais Chris...

_ Va t-en !

De mauvaise grâce et encore choqué par la scène qui venait de se dérouler, il monta à l'étage préparer son sac. L'adolescent y fourra que le strict nécessaire. Il s'attarda sur un cadre photo qu'il décida emporter aussi avec lui. Il redescendit une vingtaine de minute plus tard et se dirigea vers la porte sans un regard vers sa mère adoptive. Il s'arrêta néanmoins, poignée en main, pour lui adresser une dernière fois la parole comme pour avoir le dernier mot.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de toi de toute façon.

Et il claqua la porte.

Alors que l'écho de la porte s'évanouissait, Chris restait droite et immobile. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elle prenait pleinement conscience de son acte.

_ Pardonne-moi mon frère. Une bonne claque lui est nécessaire pour aller de l'avant et je ne peux lui donner.

***ooOoo***

Monté dans le premier train qui le mènerait loin de East City, il déambulait depuis plusieurs jours aux alentours d'un village paumé de l'Est d'Ametris. La faim et la fatigue l'habitaient dangereusement, aussi décida-t-il de profiter du marché hebdomadaire du patelin pour faire ses provisions.

Sur la place du marché, les habitants commençaient déjà à négocier les prix des marchandises autour des nombreuses étales. Il n'était certes pas très bondé mais suffisamment fréquenté pour que le jeune homme passe inaperçu. Roy choisit un stand où la foule s'y bousculait et il s'y faufila.

_ Ouvrez bien grand vos yeux ! » murmura-t-il, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

A même le sol, il traça un cercle assez simple parcouru d'étranges symboles. Ensuite, il apposa ses mains sur le dessin provoquant une lumière bleue aveuglante. La petite foule recula devant cet événement inattendu. Une fois la lumière disparue, une curieuse statue d'argile se dressait fièrement devant elle. Profitant de la surprise générale, le jeune homme vola quelques fruits du marchand et les fourra dans son sac. Cependant, il jugea que ces victuailles ne le nourriraient jamais assez. Aussi, il retenta sa chance sur un stand de viennoiserie.

_ Hey ! Gamin !

Malheureusement pour lui, cette tactique ne fonctionna pas comme prévue. L'homme, en tentant de trouver la source de ce spectacle incongru, avait repéré une main sur sa marchandise. Roy tenta alors la fuite improvisée mais son sac le gênait énormément dans sa course et le marchand le rattrapa aisément.

_ Je n'aime pas les sales petits voleurs dans ton genre, gamin. Tu croyais que tes petits tours de passe-passe marcherait avec moi ?

_ Honnêtement, oui.

Roy ne parvenait pas à se dégager de la prise de l'homme contrarié. Alors que la main de ce dernier allait s'abattre sur le pauvre garçon, quelqu'un s'interposa.

_ Allons, ne vous énervez pas. Il plaisantait.

_ Ce n'est pas le genre de blague à faire dans le coin. » Il serra plus fort sur sa prise.

_ Ce jeune homme est avec moi. Dites-moi combien je vous dois que je puisse vous rembourser.

Pendant que l'inconnu réparait les pots cassés, Roy s'éclipsa discrètement. Il commença à longer un chemin de campagne lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

_ Tu as une drôle de façon de remercier les gens.

Le jeune homme se retourna vivement.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »demanda-t-il, sur la défensive.

_ J'ai remarqué tes... comment dire ? Talents ? Sur la place tout à l'heure.

_ Et ?

_ Il faut vraiment de l'audace pour faire ce que tu as réalisé. C'est rare par ici.

_ Merci.

_ Et aussi être complètement fou et désespéré... » Roy se contenta de faire la moue, aussi l'inconnu reprit. « Veux-tu en savoir plus sur ce pouvoir ?

***ooOoo***

Il réalisait à présent à quel point il était fou et désespéré pour avoir accepter une telle proposition. Il aurait très bien pu se retrouver en danger de mort mais son estomac vide et son esprit exténué n'avaient pas vraiment réfléchi à sa situation. Néanmoins, il n'était pas à plaindre, loin de là. Il profitait d'un toit, d'un couvert et de nouveaux horizons.

Une nuit, alors qu'il terminait l'un de ces ouvrages imposés par son professeur, Roy perçut par la fenêtre de sa chambre une fine silhouette dans le jardin. Il fronça les sourcils et se précipita vers la sortie. Dehors, la lune éclairait fébrilement les alentours tandis qu'une légère brise caressa les cheveux ébènes du jeune homme. Son regard de jais effectua un tour d'horizon à la recherche du moindre mouvement. Il en repéra un à l'extérieur des grilles du manoir. Il les poussa et courut à la suite de l'intrus. Ce dernier remarqua son poursuivant et s'élança à vive allure sur les chemins de terre. Au fil des mètres, il perdait de la distance au profit de Roy qui réussit à le stopper dans sa course en le maintenant au sol.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu rôdes près du manoir ? Parle !

_ Vous êtes vraiment un incapable. Lâchez-moi tout de suite, Monsieur Mustang ! » s'indigna une voix féminine.

_ Riza ?

Comment avait-il pu confondre la fille de son maître avec un cambrioleur ? Il n'avait pas les idées très claires ces derniers temps. Pour sa défense, depuis deux mois que le mystérieux Maître Hawkeye lui avait offert d'étudier l'alchimie, il ne croisait sa fille qu'occasionnellement. Elle ne se montrait pas spécialement désagréable ou impolie avec lui mais tout dans son comportement lui prouvait qu'elle n'acceptait pas sa présence dans sa maison. Leurs seules conversations se limitaient généralement à quelques piques « courtoises ». Si elle ne protestait pas davantage, c'était uniquement pour ne pas contrarier son père.

Il aida la jeune fille mécontente avant de s'excuser. En quelques gestes élégants, elle remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue ainsi que ses cheveux blonds et courts.

_ Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre de fille à faire le mur... » commença-t-il, ironique.

_ Ce n'est pas le cas. » Sa voix restait calme alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

_ C'est pour rejoindre un petit copain, je parie ?

_ Bien sûr que non !

_ Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ? » Cette fois, il était très sérieux.

_ Vous avez terminé votre interrogatoire ? Retournez donc étudier !

_ Je ne vais pas laisser une gamine seule à minuit passé !

_ Pas la peine de jouer les héros. Vous ne savez même pas faire la différence entre une « gamine » et un voleur. Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir me protéger ?

_ Disons que c'est juste pour prendre l'air, dans ce cas. » répliqua Roy, vexé. « A moins que tu ne préfères que le Maître en soit informé ?

Contre son gré, Riza le laissa l'accompagner. Ils marchèrent en silence côte à côte, tout en conservant une certaine distance entre eux.

Ils sortirent légèrement du village pour faire face aux grilles du cimetière. Roy ne se sentait pas très rassuré de passer la porte vers les morts à minuit passé mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Chacun de leurs pas résonnaient sur le sol glacé. Le vent rythmait leur cadence alors que son souffle se répercutait sur les pierres de marbre. Il suivit la blonde jusqu'à la tombe de sa mère. Roy respecta son recueillement et patienta en silence.

Riza s'accroupit devant la pierre tombale et y déposa une rose blanche. Elle la contempla un instant alors que ses rares souvenirs de sa mère décédée repassaient dans son esprit. Une larme perla sur sa joue. Déjà presque dix ans qu'elle était partie... Dix ans qu'elle les avait abandonnée, elle et son père. Tout était si différent avant. Tout semblait plus coloré, plus joyeux, plus réconfortant... Avant, ils formaient une famille. Avant, son père aurait tout fait pour emplir de bonheur les deux femmes de sa vie. Aujourd'hui, tout était triste, déprimant, insupportable. Aujourd'hui, il y avait d'un côté son père et l'alchimie et de l'autre, il n'y avait qu'elle, seule. Et puis, il y avait lui aussi...

Elle coula un regard discret vers Roy et serra les poings de rage et de désespoir.

Un parfait inconnu sorti d'elle ne savait où qui accaparait toute l'attention de son seul parent. Elle aurait appris l'alchimie s'il lui avait demandé. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour qu'il lui accorde un centième de son attention, ou juste un millième. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Roy ? Que possédait-il de plus qu'elle ? Que lui manquait-elle pour que son père ne lui accorde la même place ?

Une nouvelle larme coula de son œil couleur ambre. Puis une deuxième. Cependant, la troisième ne s'échappa de sa paupière. Ce n'était pas le lieu pour de telles pensées.

Du revers de la main, elle sécha ses yeux humides avant de se relever. Elle fit face à Roy, inconscient de son débat intérieur, puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Roy l'imita. A l'extérieur du cimetière, il se sentit plus serein.

_ On devrait peut-être rentrer maintenant. » demanda-t-il doucement, de peur de la brusquer.

De peur que sa voix ne la trahisse, Riza se contenta de nier d'un mouvement de tête. Ses émotions ne faiblissaient pas encore, elle ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter le manoir Hawkeye. A la place, elle se dirigea vers la rivière dont le lit bordait le village. Ils s'installèrent sur la rive sans échanger un mot puis contemplèrent les étoiles.

_ Pourquoi être allée au cimetière en pleine nuit ? Tu pouvais rendre visite à ta mère demain. » Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser la question, cette situation lui semblait si incongrue.

_ C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Comme je retourne au pensionnat dès demain matin, je n'aurais pas eu le temps d'y aller. Je tenais juste à lui souhaiter à la bonne date. » répondit-elle sans émotion particulière, les yeux fixés sur les astres.

_ Je vois.

Un calme gênant s'installa entre eux seulement troublé par les chuchotements d'une brise et le clapotis de l'eau alors que la lune leur offrait sa lumière protectrice et bienveillante.

_ Pourquoi vous faites tout ça ? » énonça brusquement la blonde.

_ Quoi « ça » ?

_ Apprendre l'alchimie. C'est juste une lubie de mon père. Vous auriez pu refuser.

_ Mon père était alchimiste lui aussi. C'est pour lui ressembler que j'ai appris les bases. Mais depuis que j'ai débuté l'apprentissage avec le Maître, je commence enfin à réaliser son plein potentiel. Je ne sais pas encore comment cette science m'aidera mais elle le fera sans aucun doute. » Il fixa son regard déterminé sur l'horizon, satisfait de voir enfin dans quelle direction avancer.

_ Pour ressembler à votre père, hein ? Et votre mère, que fait-elle ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret.

_ Elle tient… un établissement privé à East City. » Dit comme cela, le bar de Chris semblait presque respectable.

_ Elle ne vous manque pas depuis que vous êtes ici, Monsieur Mustang ? » La voix de Riza se fit plus douce, maternelle.

_ Si, énormément. Mais je n'ose pas l'appeler après tout ce que je lui ai dit.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Mes parents, mes vrais parents, sont morts quand je n'avais que deux ans à cause d'un banal accident de voiture.

_ Je suis désolée...

_ Tu n'as pas à l'être. On peut dire qu'ils sont morts avant que je puisse les connaître. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'eux.

_ Mais vous parliez de votre mère à l'instant. » Elle fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

_ Ma mère adoptive. En fait, c'est ma tante pour être exact. C'est elle qui m'a recueilli suite au décès de mes parents. Et ces derniers temps, au lieu de la remercier, je lui ai fait vivre un véritable enfer... Comme-ci... Comme-ci... » Il marqua une pause. « La rejeter ferait revenir mes parents... » Derechef, Roy s'arrêta dans son discours. Puis, il fut secoué d'un rire incontrôlé. « C'est complètement ridicule... C'est absurde même, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Ce n'est pas absurde mais légitime. » trancha la jeune fille d'une voix ferme. « Vous voulez juste connaître votre père et votre mère. Votre tante doit le comprendre parfaitement.

_ Mais elle m'a mis à la porte ! Comment pourrais-je la regarder en face après l'avoir tant blessée ? » s'écria-t-il.

_ Je suis sûre qu'elle sait que ce n'était pas intentionnel ! Elle voulait peut-être que vous vous en rendiez compte seul. Téléphonez-lui !

_ Tu crois ?

_ Bien sûr, c'est votre mère ! A la seconde où vous vous serez excusé, elle vous pardonnera.

_ Ça semble si simple à t'entendre.

_ Parce que ça l'est ! Vous avez déjà perdu deux de vos parents. Inutile d'en perdre un troisième, vous ne pensez pas ?

_ Si, tu as raison. » Il capitula face à la volonté de Riza.

_ Si j'avais la même opportunité que vous de pouvoir parler à nouveau avec ma mère, je la saisirai sans hésiter une seconde. » ne pu-t-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter.

_ Alors saisis-la avec ton père. » Ils se fixèrent yeux dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes, sans un mot. Elle voulu répliquer sèchement puis se ravisa : autant garder le meilleur de cette soirée.

_ Ce soir, j'ai réussi à discuter avec son élève sans accroc. Je suppose que c'est déjà un début. » avoua-t-elle, rougissante. Il lui offrit un sourire bienveillant en retour.

Ils restèrent encore quelques heures à discuter de choses plus légères. Au fil des mots et des rires, ils se découvrirent des similitudes. Certes, il était arrogant et beau parleur aux premiers abords, néanmoins il savait aussi faire preuve de générosité et de détermination. Certes, elle était glaciale et réservée aux premiers abords, néanmoins elle savait aussi faire preuve de douceur et de clairvoyance. Sans oublier, malheureusement, cette douleur due à la perte d'un être aimé qu'ils connaissaient si bien. Un début de complicité naissait finalement entre eux sous le clair de lune.

Ravis de cette nouvelle perspective, ils se relevèrent pour rentrer. Il était déjà près de trois heures du matin et de nombreuses tâches les attendaient le lendemain. Sur le chemin du retour, Riza réfléchit à la manière de se rapprocher de son père. Aucune idée ne lui venait à l'esprit mais elle se jura de trouver rapidement. Quant à Roy, il se décida à écouter les conseils de la jeune fille et il se promit d'appeler Chris dès qu'il arriverait au manoir Hawkeye. Il l'avait fait attendre bien trop longtemps. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi mais à compter de cet instant, il sentait que tout lui sourirait. C'était l'aube d'un avenir radieux.

_ Où étiez-vous passer vous deux ? Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ? » s'insurgea Maître Hawkeye, alors que la lumière aveuglait les deux déserteurs à peine passé la porte d'entrée.

Ou pas.


	2. Une preuve d'affection

**Une preuve d'affection**

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur petite escapade. Après le cinglant savon de Maître Hawkeye, les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de discuter une nouvelle fois puisque Riza était repartie tôt le lendemain pour rejoindre son pensionnat. Roy s'était alors investit totalement dans ses études. Il décortiquait chaque livre qui passait entre ses mains, redessinait chaque cercle nouvellement appris et inondait son Maître de questions diverses.

Alors que la fille de son professeur devait bientôt revenir au manoir, c'était au tour de Roy de plier bagages. Il comptait profiter de East City pour quelques jours avant d'entamer la dernière ligne droite de son apprentissage en alchimie. Il avait bien une idée sur sa future utilité mais il ne voulait pas trop s'avancer pour l'instant. Il profiterait de ces vacances méritées pour se reposer, pas pour ressasser ces mêmes questions à n'en plus finir.

Debout dans la gare inanimée en raison du faible flux de passagers de cette station anecdotique, il s'interrogeait. Comment devait-il s'annoncer lorsqu'il franchirait la porte ? Comment les filles se comporteraient-elles ? Des fleurs leur plairaient-elles ou les prendraient-elles mal ? Abuseraient-elles de ce genre de cadeaux et finirait-il ruiner par des fleurs ?

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand une voix l'interpella :

_ Monsieur Mustang !

Surpris, il se retourna et esquissa un léger sourire en reconnaissant l'uniforme de collégienne de son interlocutrice qui s'approchait au pas de course.

_ Riza. Toujours là où l'on ne s'y attend pas.

_ Mon train vient d'arriver. » dit-elle entre deux souffles. « J'allais sortir et je vous ai aperçu. Vous êtes venu me chercher ?

_ Du tout. J'étais persuadé que tu rentrais demain.

_ Alors que faites-vous là ? Je vous manquais tellement que vous étiez prêt à m'attendre toute la nuit ? » railla-t-elle.

_ Je repars chez moi à East City. » Elle fronça les sourcils. Roy poursuivit, amusé. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serai de retour la semaine prochaine. Je n'aurai pas le temps de te manquer.

_ Toujours aussi présomptueux, Monsieur Mustang. Je me faisais du soucis pour votre mère, pas pour vous. Vous l'avez appelé depuis... ?

_ Oui, je l'ai fait.

_ Et... ? » s'impatienta-t-elle.

_ C'était... assez bizarre en fait. Mais elle est prête à me laisser une nouvelle chance. Je crois que notre relation sera très différente désormais. C'est peut-être pas plus mal. Je ne suis plus autant en colère et j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir. On devrait pouvoir discuter. Je devrais pouvoir discuter avec elle.

_ Tant mieux. Vous devez avoir hâte de la revoir.

_ Oui, c'est vrai. Je n'étais pas décidé à partir si tôt mais ton père a su être très convainquant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il semblait beaucoup y tenir.

_ Il souhaite sans doute que tout s'arrange pour vous et que vous puissiez continuer vos études sans soucis.

_ Hum. Peut-être. »

Ne sachant que dire de plus, ils restèrent ainsi silencieux, l'un à côté de l'autre dans la gare presque déserte. Une voix d'hôtesse résonna finalement dans le hall indiquant l'arrivée imminente du train à destination d'East City.

_ Bien, je vous souhaite un bon voyage, Monsieur Mustang.

_ Merci. Fais attention en rentrant. Et ne t'amuse pas à sortir la nuit sans moi !

_ Idiot. »

***ooOoo***

Il inspira profondément pour calmer son angoisse grandissante et empoigna la porte. Le plancher émit un grincement sous ses pieds, seul son qui parvenait à ses oreilles au milieu de ses battements de cœur effrénés. Il guettait un signe qu'il ne savait chercher, qu'il ne savait voir. Il laissa tomber son sac au sol alors qu'une paire de regards le scrutait, incrédule.

_ Roy ! » s'exclamèrent finalement deux voix en chœur.

Les deux jeunes femmes se précipitèrent vers lui pour l'enlacer, claquant leurs talons hauts sur les lattes de bois.

_ Mary, Jane. » murmura l'apprenti alchimiste en leur rendant leur étreinte. La pression qu'il s'était imposée jusqu'alors s'évanouit à leur contact.

_ Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, Roy. » dit Mary, d'une voix tremblante d'émotion. Ses cheveux châtain clair ondulaient sur sa fine robe vert émeraude alors que ses yeux couleur noisette le détaillaient avec attention.

_ Je ne pensais pas que tu changerais autant en si peu de temps. Que tu es grand ! Tu deviens un homme ! » s'exclama la malicieuse Jane en remplaçant une mèche brune derrière son oreille pour se redonner constance.

_ Merci les filles. Vous, vous n'avez pas changé. Toujours aussi belles et raffinées.

_ Quel charmeur. » minauda Mary.

_ Quel beau baratineur, tu veux dire. Tu nous as ramené un cadeau au moins ? » lui demanda Jane, taquine, le scrutant de son regard bleu saphir.

_ Euh... oui... » peina le pauvre garçon. Il se rappela furtivement qu'il avait complètement oublié de se rendre chez le fleuriste en quittant la gare. « Mais il faudra patienter. » reprit-il avec aplomb.

_ Oh ! Dis-nous ce que c'est, s'il te plaît !

_ Sois patiente, j'ai dit. Chris est là ? » demanda-t-il pour couper court à toute question.

_ Elle est à l'étage. Elle voulait finir de préparer ta chambre avant ton retour.

_ Hum. Et Tamara ? Je lui dois aussi des excuses...

_ Elle est partie en course, tu la verras sûrement ce soir. »

Après encore quelques échanges anodins, Roy récupéra son sac à l'entrée et rejoignit le deuxième étage. Il y retrouva sa mère adoptive qui s'affairait dans sa chambre.

_ Chris. » l'appela-t-il doucement pour ne pas la surprendre.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à son fils. Elle l'examina pendant un long moment en silence, mettant le jeune homme mal à l'aise. Puis, elle déclara simplement :

_ Tu as changé.

_ Oui... C'est ce que m'ont dit les filles.

_ Je ne parle pas que du physique. Tu sembles... plus calme.

_ Chris, je... » Elle le coupa d'un geste de la main.

_ Je suis sûre que tu as beaucoup d'aventures à nous raconter mais pour l'heure installe-toi. Tu as du linge propre dans l'armoire et n'oublie pas de mettre le sale dans la bannette. » Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres à la recherche d'un dernier élément à ajouter. « Ah oui ! Et tu es de corvée pour la semaine ! » Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil enjoué et quitta la pièce.

_ Evidemment... » souffla-t-il en un sourire.

Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce qui n'avait pas changée pendant son absence et commença son tri.

***ooOoo***

La clientèle du Christmas Bar commençait déjà à affluer vers le comptoir et les nombreuses tables à leur disposition. Roy descendit les marches quatre à quatre et repéra du coin de l'œil Jane et Mary en conversation animée avec plusieurs hommes. Il passa devant Chris qui nettoyait des verre, lui fit un signe de la main auquel elle répondit et il sortit. Dehors, l'air froid le fit frisonner. Il resserra son blouson contre lui.

_ Roy. »

Ce dernier se retourna à l'appel de son nom. Son regard d'encre croisa celui rouge sang de son interlocutrice. La jeune femme à la peau foncée et aux cheveux noir corbeau le dévisageait d'un air ravi.

_ Tamara ? Tu ne travailles pas ce soir ?

_ Pas ce soir. Ni les suivants d'ailleurs. »

Elle sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa veste en cuir et en porta une à sa bouche pulpeuse. Elle en proposa une à Roy. Le voyant hésiter, elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

_ C'est que... mon Maître a des méthodes radicales pour me persuader d'arrêter.

_ Depuis quand tu laisses qui que ce soit te dicter ta loi ?

_ Bah ! Je peux faire une exception pour aujourd'hui. »

Il se saisit de l'objet proposé alors que Tamara usait de son briquet pour allumer les deux cigarettes. Roy inspira une première bouffée interdite et souffla lentement.

_ Je suis désolé, Tamara.

_ Désolé pour quoi ?

_ Pour la dernière fois. Je n'ai pas été correct avec toi.

_ Oublie. Inutile de revenir sur le passé.

_ Je tiens quand même à te le dire. Je te demande pardon.

_ Excuses acceptées.

Tous deux adossés contre le mur du bar, ils regardaient les clients entrer et sortir au gré des minutes. Leurs cigarettes déjà bien entamées, Tamara énonça :

_ Chris m'a dit que tu t'amusais à l'alchimie dans un coin paumé de l'Est. C'est vrai ?

_ Je ne « m'amuse » pas ! Mais oui, j'apprends l'alchimie.

_ Pour faire quoi ? Impressionner une petite minette ? » rira la jeune femme.

_ Aucun risque. » répondit Roy, le ton las. « Je n'ai pour seule compagnie qu'un vieil homme et ses bouquins. Et comme je me suis fait attrapé dehors en pleine nuit, je suis quasi privé de sortie...

_ Ouch ! Il doit vraiment être impressionnant ton maître pour te remettre si facilement à ta place.

_ Impressionnant, je ne sais pas. Intimidant, c'est certain !

_ Je n'en doute pas ! Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu voulais en faire de ton alchimie. Tu n'as pas l'intention de ressembler à ton père, j'espère.

_ En quoi serait-ce mal ?

_ Tu n'es pas lui et tu n'as pas besoin de l'être. Tu es très bien tel que tu es. Tu n'as pas à ressembler à qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Ton passé doit te servir à avancer et nourrir tes ambitions, pas à te limiter ou à régresser. Trace ta propre route, Roy.

_ J'y compte bien.

_ Parfait. » Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil amical avant de poursuivre. « Au fait, qu'a dit Chris à ton arrivée ?

_ Rien. Juste que je suis de corvée pour la semaine.

_ C'est tout ?

_ Que veux-tu de plus ? Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas son genre de s'épancher en longs discours. Elle avait ce sourire espiègle que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps j'ai compris qu'elle m'avait pardonné. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre.

_ Tant mieux. Je n'aime pas que vous soyez fâchés. Tu sais, ça a été dur quand tu es parti sans un au revoir. Je n'imagine même pas ce que Chris a dû ressentir... » Voyant l'air peiné du jeune homme, elle se reprit. « Oh, excuse-moi, Roy. Tu viens à peine de rentrer et je reviens sur un épisode difficile. C'est juste que tu m'as manqué.

_ Pas moi ! J'étais si occupé que je n'ai pensé à aucune d'entre vous ne serait-ce qu'une seconde !

_ Sale gosse ! C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas de cadeaux à nous offrir ? Tu aurais pu faire un effort ! Jane n'a pas dû être contente...

_ Je lui ai fait croire que je lui ferais une surprise. Ça me donne la semaine pour y réfléchir.

_ Ou tu vas repartir comme un voleur et rien lui acheter !

_ C'est une possibilité. »

Ils rirent de bon cœur, l'idée d'une Jane furieuse les amusait au plus haut point.

_ Enfin, je suis mal placée pour te faire la morale. Mais je suis heureuse de t'avoir revu à temps, j'en aurait eu le cœur brisé autrement.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_ A la fin de la semaine, je quitte le Christmas... définitivement, Roy.

_ Que... Pourquoi ? »

Il la dévisageait, fébrile, attendant sa réponse avec appréhension. Elle prit soin de choisir ses mots avant de se lancer.

_ Tu es conscient des nombreuses émeutes ishvales, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Bien sûr... » répondit-il confusément, ne voyant le lien avec le précédent sujet.

_ Ces tentions sont palpables plus que jamais et je crains que la guerre soit inévitable. Sans compter le meurtre de cet enfant il y a quelques semaines. Je préfère partir tant que j'en ai encore la chance.

_ Mais tu n'es pas complètement Ishvale ! Tu ne risques rien !

_ Je suis peut-être métisse mais c'est ma partie ishvale que les gens voient en moi.

_ Ignores-les !

_ J'aimerais. Vraiment. Mais dans toute guerre, l'ennemi est systématiquement stigmatisé et je ne tiens pas à en faire les frais.

_ L'armée fera en sorte que le conflit ne s'éternise pas. Elle n'existe que pour garantir notre sécurité après tout.

_ Qu'importe, ma décision est prise. » Elle ancra son regard rubis dans celui du brun. « Je ne reviendrai pas dessus. Chacun va son chemin comme on dit... »

Il n'acceptait pas qu'elle l'abandonne. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, Tamara, Jane et Mary avaient toujours été là pour lui. D'autres filles avaient rejoint ou quitté le Christmas durant ces dernières années, pas elles. Toutes trois faisaient parties de ce lieu, il leur appartenait au même titre que Roy ou Chris elle-même. Imaginer le Christmas Bar sans Tamara lui était impossible.

Il se rappela les avoir détestées à maintes reprises lors de leurs stupides cours de coiffure, maquillage et habillage souvent accompagnés de mises en pratique sur sa propre personne. Combien de robes grotesques et de talons hauts avait-il essayé dans sa vie ? Il ne comptait plus mais il se doutait que des photos compromettantes sommeillaient dans les albums de l'une ou l'autre des filles. Il se souvint aussi s'être réfugié dans leurs bras de peur d'un orage menaçant et autres monstres invisibles, ou encore pour le simple plaisir de leur contact. Sans oublier les multiples conseils sur les femmes en général et les différentes manières de les séduire.

Qu'importe l'absence de liens du sang ou la couleur de peau, il considérait Jane, Mary et Tamara comme de véritables sœurs et la pensée de son monde sans l'une d'entre elles l'angoissait.

_ Ne sois pas triste, Roy. » dit Tamara, la voix douce. « Je sais que l'on se reverra. Et puis, il reste encore quelques jours à passer ensemble, non ? »

Ne le voyant pas réagir, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Pour tenter de lui arracher une esquisse de sourire, elle chuchota à son oreille :

_ Dis-moi, tu es certain que tu ne me caches pas deux ou trois choses ? Je trouve cela suspect que tu veuilles rester dans un village paumé avec un vieux papy ! »

Elle obtint gain de cause.

***ooOoo***

Seule dans la cuisine, Riza découpait rageusement chaque innocent légume qui passait à proximité de sa lame dans le vain espoir de calmer sa contrariété montante. Elle s'était pourtant promise de trouver un moyen de se rapprocher de son père. Mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Désespérément rien. Aucune piste. Pour tenter d'y remédier, elle s'était obligée à rester au pensionnat lors de ses week-ends de libre pour exploiter un début d'idée et ne pas lui faire face sans une solution. Elle n'était finalement parvenue à aucune conclusion satisfaisante et s'était résolue à rentrer pour les vacances. A contre cœur, elle avait même pensé à demander conseil à Mister Mustang en ultime recours mais il s'était éclipsé si vite qu'elle n'avait eu le courage de le questionner discrètement à la gare.

Elle s'activait toujours à préparer le repas, les minutes défilaient et son père ne tarderait plus à rentrer. Bon sang ! Cela ne pouvait être si compliqué ! On pouvait qualifier de tâches ardues la chasse à l'ours de Briggs ou la traversée du désert de l'Est mais pas une discussion avec un membre de sa propre famille tout de même ! Pourtant, à choisir, elle préférait affronter des tempêtes de neige ou de sable plutôt que le regard indifférent de son père.

Pourquoi n'y parvenait-elle pas ? Ce qu'elle avait à lui dire était simple : elle voulait juste retrouver la chaleur d'une famille.

Pourquoi leur relation s'était si vite dégradée ? A la mort de sa mère, elle aurait tant aimé qu'ils puissent panser leurs blessures ensemble. Au lieu de cela, un mur infranchissable s'était dressé entre eux.

N'avaient-ils jadis partagé un quelconque lien ? La réponse à cette question l'attristait profondément.

En vérité, ils ne se connaissaient pas. Ils ne se reconnaissaient plus. Ils n'étaient plus que deux étrangers partageant une maison délabrée. Elle en avait appris plus sur Roy Mustang en dix minutes de conversation que sur son père en dix années de cohabitation. Les sujets qu'elle rêvait d'aborder avec ce dernier faisaient pourtant légion. Mais elle ne se lançait jamais. De peur sans doute, elle n'osait pas. Chaque fois, les mots lui manquaient cruellement. De toute manière, comment user des paroles adéquates pour convaincre un parfait inconnu ?

Le bruit caractéristique de la porte d'entrée interrompit le fil de ses pensées. Alors que Berthold retirait son manteau et déposait ses paquets sur la table basse du salon, Riza se préparait mentalement à vivre un énième dîner rythmé par le seul silence assourdissant du manoir Hawkeye. Elle aurait d'autres occasions de lui parler. Berthold entra dans la cuisine, salua brièvement sa fille et passa à table. La blonde les servit tous les deux.

Comme prévu, le silence tant redouté s'installa entre le père et la fille. Cette dernière fixait toute son attention sur son assiette et mâchait méticuleusement chaque bouchée. Le temps passerait peut-être plus vite si elle se concentrait sur autre chose. Tête baissée, elle ne perçut pas le regard perçant de Berthold fixé sur elle.

_ J'ai quelque chose de très important à te demander. » énonça-t-il de bout en blanc, les mains posées à plat sur la table.

Riza, d'abord surprise de cette prise de parole, releva vivement les yeux. Etait-ce la chance qu'elle espérait ?

_ Mais avant cela, j'aimerais t'expliquer les raisons de cette requête. » poursuivit-il d'une voix monocorde. « Depuis le décès de ta mère, je me sens vide. Vide de sens et d'une inutilité flagrante. Mon rôle de mari était de la protéger quoi qu'il m'en coûte et j'ai échoué lamentablement. Elle s'est éteinte bien trop tôt sans que je puisse l'en empêcher. Dans mon désespoir, je me suis alors plongé dans l'alchimie. J'ai cherché inlassablement un moyen d'éviter à d'autres mon tourment. Après de nombreux échecs et expériences ratées, j'ai finalement trouvé le type d'alchimie qui me correspondait. J'ai donc suivi les différentes pistes qui s'offraient à moi pour la perfectionner, la maîtriser, la rendre mienne. Quand j'ai fini de la façonner au gré de mes envies, j'étais ravi : je tenais entre mes mains l'alchimie capable de te protéger. »

Il marqua une pause. Riza, fébrile, attendait la suite suspendue à ses lèvres. Plus rien à ce moment ne comptait pour elle que ces révélations.

_ C'est ce dont j'ai tenté de me persuader. Je réalise aujourd'hui que mon orgueil m'a bien trompé. Mon égoïsme et mon arrogance d'alchimiste m'ont conduit vers une quête de pouvoir acharnée. Je me fichais de ton bien être ou de celui de mes semblables tant que je possédais cette puissance destructrice. Rien n'avait plus d'importance qu'elle.

_ En quoi consiste exactement cette alchimie ? » risqua la jeune fille alors que son père cherchait ses mots.

_ Riza. » Il la fixait d'un air grave. « N'oublie jamais que, malgré tout, l'alchimie n'existe que pour le bonheur du peuple. Celle que je vais t'exposer aussi. Ses effets négatifs ne proviennent que de personnes suffisantes telles que moi. » Berthold s'autorisa un léger sourire. « J'ai confiance en ton jugement. Je sais qu'entre tes mains, le fruit de mes recherches sera en sécurité.

_ Moi ? Mais pourquoi tu ne les confies pas à Roy ?

_ Parce qu'il est alchimiste. En tant que tel, la recherche du bien ou du mal lui importe peu. Seule la vérité compte et la morale n'y a pas toujours sa place.

_ Je ne crois pas qu'il soit ce genre de personne. » murmura-t-elle.

_ Si tu acceptes de protéger mes secrets, je te laisse juge pour les transmettre à qui tu veux. Roy ou un autre, peu m'importe tant qu'il l'utilise correctement. »

Berthold se leva de table et se dirigea vers le salon. Il s'arrêta néanmoins une dernière fois.

_ J'aimerais que tu te décides vite. Si tu acceptes cette responsabilité, rejoins-moi dans deux heures dans mon bureau. Je t'expliquerai plus en détails en quoi elle consiste. »

Il récupéra ses paquets posés sur la table basse et disparut dans le couloir laissant Riza pensive et complètement perdue. Laissant la vaisselle pour le lendemain, elle prit la direction de sa chambre. Elle n'avait que deux heures pour réfléchir, elle ne les perdrait pas en futilités.

Assise sur son lit, Riza s'agitait d'avant en arrière. Elle qui s'était attendue à un dîner monotone, quels rebondissements ! Son père avait enfin décidé de répondre à ses questions, bien qu'à demi-mots. Mais que devait-elle faire à présent de ces réponses ? Il lui avait avoué qu'il ne tenait pas à elle, enfin, pas autant que sa précieuse alchimie. Aux yeux de Berthold, elles n'avaient pas la même valeur. Pourtant, à la base, c'était pour elle seule qu'il s'était plongé à corps perdu dans cette science. Il n'avait pas sciemment écarté sa fille de lui. N'était-ce pas tout ce qui devrait lui importer ? Malgré tout, l'attraction exercée par l'alchimie avait été trop grande et elle en avait terriblement souffert.

Et cette dernière déclaration, que signifiait-elle ? Il lui faisait confiance ? Pourquoi ? Il ne la connaissait que trop peu... Si elle le souhaitait, elle pourrait dévoiler l'intégralité de ses recherches alchimiques au monde entier, qu'en savait-il ?

A moins que, comme elle, il tentait de réparer ses erreurs en se rapprochant de sa fille. D'une manière incongrue, certes, mais le geste la touchait. Il estimait peut-être que le seul cadeau qu'il pouvait lui faire était de lui confier son plus inestimable trésor. Il lui prouvait ainsi qu'elle était suffisamment importante pour qu'elle puisse bénéficier de ce savoir. Elle se faisait sans doute des idées mais, au fond de son cœur, elle y croyait sincèrement.

L'horloge émit un cliquetis caractéristique sonnant la fin de ses réflexions : le délai était écoulé. Lentement, elle se leva débutant ainsi ce qu'il lui sembla être un périple vers sa propre destinée. Chaque écho de ses pas en descendant les escaliers lui renvoyait ses hésitations. Avait-elle fait le bon choix ? Cette responsabilité serait-elle si lourde à porter ? Ces même questions en boucle la hantait.

Devant la porte du bureau de son père, elle s'immobilisa pendant de longues minutes. Après une longue inspiration, elle finit par toquer trois fois. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, la voix de Berthold l'invita à entrer. Le cœur tremblant, Riza mit un terme à ses doutes et pénétra dans la pièce.

Car après tout, c'était sans doute la seule preuve d'affection qu'ils pouvaient s'offrir.


	3. Une aventure

**Ndla : Salut à tou(te)s !**

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire et de commenter mes deux fics FMA. Ca me fait très plaisir. ^^

Sans transition, voici le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture !

PS : J'ai oublié de préciser car ça me paraît évidemment : FMA ne m'appartient pas, il est la propriété de la grande Hiromu Arakawa.

Edit : Désolée pour les tirets du dialogue. Normalement ça devrait être mieux.

**Une aventure**

_ Maître ?

_ Oui, Roy ? As-tu un problème avec l'un de tes exercices ?

_ Non, ce n'est pas cela. J'aimerais savoir... » hésita-t-il avant de se lancer d'une voix franche. « Maître, je voudrais savoir ce que vous pensez des Alchimistes d'Etat. »

Le plus âgé des deux hommes s'arrêta un instant dans son ouvrage pour prendre le temps de la réflexion. Il planait dans le bureau de Berthold un silence studieux, dérangé par un unique souffle de vent qui s'amusait à parcourir les innombrables rangées de livres aux couvertures épaisses. Finalement, le professeur se décida à répondre avec un calme serein.

_ Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? Souhaites-tu devenir toi-même Alchimiste d'Etat ?

_ C'est juste que ma sœur me parlait des récentes attaques dans l'Est et je me demandais comment l'armée pouvait utiliser l'alchimie pour pacifier la région.

_ « Pacifier la région », hein ? Les Alchimistes d'Etat n'utilisent pas leur science pour le peuple, ils la surexploitent et la souillent. Ces chiens ne servent qu'à dominer le pays et à anéantir ses habitants alors qu'ils devraient employer leur pouvoir pour le bien de tous. Non, vraiment, ce ne sont que des profiteurs et des égoïstes qui ne méritent pas leur titre d'alchimiste. Tu veux faire plaisir à ton vieux Maître, Roy ? Ne me parle plus de ces... abominations. »

Le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête sans contester les paroles de son professeur. L'unique pendule de la pièce vieillie par l'usure du temps annonça les treize heures, mettant une fin définitive à la conversation.

_ Bien, il est déjà tard. Tu dois être affamé. Nous reprendrons demain. J'aimerais que tu expérimentes quelques travaux pratiques donc révise ce que nous avons vu avec application.

_ Oui, Maître. »

Il quitta donc la pièce sans un mots de plus, laissant Berthold seul au milieu de montagnes de parchemins.

Dans la cuisine, Roy retrouva une jeune fille blonde s'affairant sur son plat avec rapidité.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? » demanda-t-il tout en humant le doux parfum de la viande mijotée, par dessus l'épaule de son amie. « Encore du ragoût ? On en a déjà mangé quasiment toute la semaine...

_ Si le menu ne vous convient pas, vous pouvez toujours le préparer vous-même. » Bien que la réplique soit présente, elle ne se montra pas aussi cinglante que le jeune homme l'aurait crû.

_ J'y compte bien ! Je te prouverai qu'il existe d'autres plats succulents dans le monde ! »

Malgré sa volonté de la faire réagir, il n'obtint de Riza aucune réponse. Aussi, il se dirigea vers le garde-manger. Il jeta un œil à chaque étagère puis fronça les sourcils, insatisfait.

_ C'est complètement vide ! Pas étonnant le ragoût à répétition. Il est plus que temps de faire les courses. Changer d'alimentation nous fera du bien à tous. » Toujours aucune réaction de la part de la jeune fille. « Tu m'accompagnes ? Même dans ce trou paumé on doit pouvoir trouver des ingrédients intéressants.

_ Désolée mais j'ai encore des tâches à terminer. Et ce n'est pas à moi de m'occuper des courses.

_ Allez, s'il-te-plaît ! Ça nous fera du bien de sortir un peu. Je t'en prie, Riza ! »

Lasse de son air idiot pour la supplier, elle soupira et capitula pour le plus grand bonheur de Roy. Elle lui indiqua cependant qu'elle ne sortirait qu'une fois la maison propre et le jeune disciple dû s'exécuter de mauvaise grâce.

Finalement arrivés à bout de leurs corvées, ils mirent enfin pieds dehors où un temps frais et ensoleillé les accueillit. Durant toute la durée du trajet, ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. Le jeune alchimiste jetait de temps à un autre un coup d'oeil vers la petite blonde alors que celle-ci marchait trois pas derrière lui. Depuis son retour d'East City, Roy trouvait son amie différente. Il ne prétendait pas la connaître mais quelque chose dans son comportement sonnait faux. Malgré ses différentes techniques d'approche pour la faire réagir, Riza restait désespérément pensive. S'il essayait de se montrer plus à son écoute, elle ne lui offrait qu'un faible sourire et s'il devenait plus provocateur, elle lui répondait à peine. Il sentait que quelque chose s'était produit en son absence mais il ne s'estimait pas assez proche d'elle pour la questionner sur ses tracas. Il s'efforçait donc de lui changer les idées d'où cette excuse de cuisine pour sortir en ville.

Arrivés à destination, ils se dirigèrent vers la seule épicerie du hameau. A l'intérieur, Roy examinait les différentes herbes à sa disposition en se demandant s'il ne s'était pas un peu trop avancé sur ses talents de cuisinier, alors que Riza patientait sagement, panier à la main, attendant que le jeune brun se décide. Après avoir fait le tour des diverses viandes, légumes et autres aromates, ils se rendirent sur la place du marché, quasi déserte en cette après-midi, pour faire une pause. Installés sur un banc, ils commencèrent à profiter de la chaleur des rares rayons de soleil automnaux. Satisfait d'avoir réussi à faire sortir son amie et de l'avoir soutirée à ses problèmes ne serait-ce qu'une heure, Roy s'étira de tout son long.

Il n'eut pas le loisir de profiter de sa pause que, soudain, un formidable fracas retentit à travers tout le village. Surpris, les deux jeunes gens scrutèrent chaque direction à la recherche d'une explication, imités par d'autres villageois encore présents. Alors que le bruit s'atténuait, Roy perçut des pas de courses ainsi que des cris.

Roy n'eut pas l'occasion de se retourner qu'un choc terrible percuta violemment sa tête. Un furieux sifflement lui vrilla les tympans alors que des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux. Complètement étourdi, il tenta vainement de retrouver son équilibre en s'aidant de ses mains. Quand il reprit le contrôle de son corps après plusieurs échecs, il réalisa que le choc l'avait éjecté loin du banc, le laissant effondré au sol. Il leva lentement la tête de crainte d'un nouveau malaise, puis, il remarqua enfin l'ombre menaçante qui le toisait.

De son côté, Riza ne comprit pas du tout la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Après avoir entendu des pas se glisser dans son dos, elle s'était sentie soulever dans les airs par une force qu'elle ne pouvait combattre. Bientôt, l'oxygène manqua à ses poumons tandis qu'une insupportable douleur lui transperçait la gorge. Elle ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de calmer sa souffrance. Dans cette vaine tentative, elle sentit dans son dos une chaleur gênante l'étreindre. Ouvrant légèrement les paupières, elle réalisa sa position sans en prendre pleinement conscience.

Roy, abasourdi, ne pouvait qu'être spectateur de la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Des hommes en uniforme encerclaient la place du marché, prêts à faire feu si nécessaire. Au centre de leur attention, un géant vêtu de noir qui hurlait ses grossières revendications, menaçant d'exécuter son otage s'il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il exigeait. Et cette otage se révéla n'être nulle autre que Riza que le bandit maintenait fermement par le collet. Comment un village aussi paisible pouvait-il devenir le théâtre d'un tel acte ? Comment la fille de son Maître était-elle parvenue à devenir l'une des actrices principales de ce jeu malsain malgré elle ? Les pensées du jeune homme, incohérentes, se bousculaient dans son esprit. Il n'acceptait pas cette réalité qui se présentait à lui. Cela semblait si invraisemblable !

Incapable de se décider sur son action prochaine, une ferme poigne trancha pour lui. Un soldat s'était chargé de le mettre en sécurité derrière la ligne érigée, comme ses camarades le faisaient avec d'autres civils l'étau se resserrait autour du trouble fête. D'instinct, Roy essaya de se débattre de son étreinte.

_ Du calme, petit. Tu es à l'abri maintenant. » affirma le soldat nonchalant.

Loin de le rassurer, le jeune homme redoubla d'efforts pour se dégager. Mais le soldat ne relâcha aucun leste. Il était là, sauf et impuissant, alors que son amie courrait un grand danger. Il maudit son inutilité flagrante.

Comme pour le conforter dans son idée, une lumière aveuglante frappa le centre de la place à peine quelques secondes suivie par par un féroce grondement. Quand cet éclair fugace disparut, seul un silence assourdissant stagnait sur la petite commune. Indifférent à l'hébétement général, un homme en uniforme s'avança vers la jeune fille désorientée et sa cible encore fumante. Le pauvre homme carbonisé s'était écroulé à genoux et semblait aussi figé et fragile qu'une statue d'argile. Satisfait de son œuvre, le soldat s'adressa à sa victime, l'air hautain :

_ Je t'avais prévenu, non ? Il est fort déconseillé de venir chercher des noises au Thunder Alchemist. Je n'imagine même pas ta douleur mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu survivras. »

Il se tourna vers l'assistance et constata que le cercle formé par ses compagnons d'arme restait immobile.

_ Et bien soldats ! Bougez-vous ! Je veux être de retour à East City le plus tôt possible ! On a déjà perdu bien assez de temps...

_ Bien, Commandant ! » répondirent les soldats en cœur.

Alors que ces derniers s'activaient à l'arrestation du bandit, le Commandant s'intéressa à la jeune fille, pliée en deux au sol.

_ Ça va aller, Miss ? Vous pouvez vous relever ?

_ Riza ! » hurla Roy en s'approchant d'eux, enfin libre. « Tu n'as rien ? »

_ Bien. Je suppose que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. » déclara le soldat en le voyant débarquer.

_ Attendez ! Vous nous devez des explications. Qui était cet homme ?

_ Je n'ai pas à répondre à tes questions. Désolé. » dit le soldat d'un ton platonique.

_ Vous ne l'êtes pas. Elle a le droit de savoir pourquoi elle a risqué sa vie, non ? Sûrement à cause de votre incompétence... » lança Roy, furieux.

_ Inutile de devenir blessant. Très bien, je capitule. » soupira-t-il « Disons que nous transportons plusieurs hommes dangereux et nous avons dû faire escale ici. L'un des prisonniers en a donc profité pour s'échapper. » Il sembla réfléchir à un détail gênant avant de s'écrier : « Comment je suis sensé annoncé une telle bourde à mes supérieurs ? »

Roy regarda incrédule le soldat geindre de façon mélodramatique sur les futurs sermons de sa hiérarchie et la paperasse qui en découlerait alors qu'il venait d'arrêter un homme d'un simple claquement de doigt avec un sérieux incommensurable.

_ Et c'était quoi ce flash lumineux ? De l'alchimie ? Vous êtes Alchimiste d'Etat ? » se souvint le jeune brun.

_ Exact ! Je vois que tu as l'oeil. Je suis le Thunder Alchemist et comme mon surnom l'indique je maîtrise l'électricité. Il me suffit de quelques secondes pour mettre à mal n'importe qui. Impressionnant, hein ? » répondit-il, heureux de vanter ses talents.

_ Mais comment avez-vous fait pour que la décharge ne se propage pas ? Vous auriez pu électrocuter Riza !

_ C'est ce qui fait la différence entre le Maître et le débutant, petit scarabée ! » Devant l'air renfrogné du jeune homme, le Commandant lui adressa un clin d'oeil amical. « Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai encore des tâches à régler bien que je préférerais parler alchimie avec toi. Je laisse la demoiselle à tes bons soins. A la prochaine les jeunes ! Et n'oubliez pas, si vous avez des réclamations à faire sur ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, ne vous adressez surtout pas au Commandant Alexandre Kingsley ! » annonça l'Alchimiste d'Etat avant de rejoindre ses hommes.

_ C'est vraiment ça, un Alchimiste d'Etat ? Si tel est le cas, le Maître a tort. » ne put s'empêcher de commenter Roy une fois le soldat éloigné.

Après tout, ne venait-il pas de sauver son amie et une dizaine de civils comme son devoir l'exigeait ? Certes, il avait sa part de responsabilité dans cet incident mais il avait réparé son erreur d'une main de maître. Les chiens de l'armée ne méritaient pas un surnom aussi dégradant alors qu'ils protégeaient des vies.

De son côté, Riza n'avait pas suivi toute la conversation entre les deux hommes. Non pas qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas mais ce qui la préoccupait pour l'instant était ses douleurs qui se ravivaient dans son dos. L'épreuve qu'elle avait subie par son père était encore bien présente dans sa chair et toute l'agitation de l'après-midi n'avait pas facilité sa guérison. Recroquevillée à terre, elle était dans l'incapacité de se relever tant à cause de sa peur encore vive que de sa souffrance physique qui la paralysait. Elle entendit Monsieur Mustang à ses côtés lui poser des questions auxquelles elle ne parvenait à répondre. D'abord indécis, le jeune homme finit par la soulever délicatement malgré les faibles gémissements et la porta sur son dos. Elle ne protesta pas.

Arrivés à l'extérieur du village, Roy se permit un soupir de soulagement. Soulagé d'être toujours deux à rentrer au manoir Hawkeye. Sur ses épaules, il sentit Riza se détendre à son tour, sa prise se fit moins forte.

_ Ah ! » pila le jeune alchimiste au milieu de la route. « On a oublié les courses !

_ Vous devrez vous contenter du ragoût pour un bon moment. Je le crains, Monsieur Mustang.

_ Je les avait payées avec mon argent de poche du mois ! » s'insurgea-t-il avant de reprendre sa marche.

_ Vous pouvez toujours y retourner. Seul.

_ Non merci, je passe mon tour. » répondit-il, le ton las. « Tu te sens mieux j'ai l'impression.

_ Oui, surtout que c'est la première fois que je monte à cheval. » affirma-t-elle, enjouée.

_ Pardon ?

_ C'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude.

_ Toute cette frayeur vous aurait-elle déliée la langue, Miss Hawkeye ?

_ Oui, certainement.

_ Tant mieux. Cette sortie n'aura pas été un fiasco total de cette façon. » dit-il d'une voix triste.

_ Vous n'êtes qu'un poulain, vous ne pouviez lutter face à un tel homme.

_ Je sais. Ce sentiment d'impuissance m'irrite au plus au point.

_ Vous avez encore de nombreux obstacles à franchir pour devenir un vrai cheval de compétition.

_ T'as fini de me comparer à un équidé ? Encore une remarque de ce genre et je te laisse là ! C'est clair ? » s'écria-t-il, vexé.

_ Très bien ! Inutile de monter sur vos grands chevaux ! Ce que j'en dis moi... » se moqua-t-elle.

_ Tu sais quoi ? Un véritable étalon sait ruer aussi ! » susurra-t-il.

Sur ces mots, Roy sauta plusieurs fois forçant Riza à s'agripper à lui. Leur amitié naissante était réapparue. Il était insupportable, elle était mordante. Cela leur suffisait amplement. Oubliant leur désagréable aventure pour un temps sous une pluie de rires, ils continuèrent leur chemin dans la bonne humeur à laquelle ils aspiraient tant.

**Ndla :** Je ne suis pas sûre que ce chapitre soit à la hauteur des deux autres donc je vous laisse seuls juges.  
N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire positif ou négatif, même tout petit, ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur. ^^

La prochaine fois ce sera le dernier chapitre de cette fic donc je compte prendre mon temps pour l'écrire. Il arrivera quand il arrivera.

Bye


End file.
